


Sudden Experimentation

by P4per_Cranes



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Disembowelment, Evisceration, Impalement, Live Dissection, Manipulation, Murder, Past Character Death, Swearing, burned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4per_Cranes/pseuds/P4per_Cranes
Summary: Snoozy meets with Riley in her lab to participate in an experiment, but she didn’t anticipate it to go so wrong. (Please heed the warnings!! This is a really gruesome fic.)
Kudos: 7





	Sudden Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna reiterate that this is a really gorey fic!! If you don't like violence please don't read!! This is basically a big story abt how an oc, Frankie, came to be! Had some fun writing this fhjdkl. If you need something tagged, don't be afraid to ask.

A yawn escaped from the lavender puppet’s mouth as she walked into the lab. She recoiled for a moment at the smell. It was a chemical of some sort, but she couldn’t pinpoint a specific one. She wasn’t the scientist after all. What was her name again…? Bailey Buckus? Rowdy Rankus? 

“Snoozy!” 

The larger, wooden puppet shouted at her as she drew closer. She was behind a large metal table, and had a small table of the same material close to her. A quick glance showed the smaller table had various tools on it, mostly consisting of...were those knives?

“I’m so glad you could join me despite being so woozy!” The red-headed puppet clasped her gloved hands together. 

“What uh…” Snoozy fought a yawn, “...what did you want me here for…?” Even though she couldn’t see Riley’s mouth, she could tell the other puppet had a big grin under that mask.

“I thought you could assist me with an experiment!” The redhead placed her hands on the table below her, “It would be...rather excellent~”

Snoozy nodded and stretched her arms out, “What kinda experiment did you wanna do…?”

“You’ll be helping me with something extraordinary!” Once more, the larger puppet patted her hand on the larger table. “Hop on the table - don’t be wary!”

The lavender puppet, although nervous, placed herself on the metal table. She cringed at how cold the metal was, but she kept it to herself to not anger the other puppet.

Speaking of which, Riley turned to the side as she picked through her tool kit. “How’s your mother?” She held a scalpel to her face as if she were admiring it, “...the flames did not harm her further?”

Snoozy paused for a moment before answering, “...she’s fine.”

The larger puppet glanced at her from the corner of her green eye, “Be honest. I won’t tell anyone else, that is a promise.”

The smaller puppet picked at her sleeves as she let out a sigh, “She’s been kinda bad. She feels bad about how she looks now.” She grit her foam teeth as she struggled with a loose thread, “I feel like this is my fault!”

Riley took this in as she turned to her, “It’s not your fault, Snoozy.” She placed a hand on her small shoulder as she looked her in the eyes, “The source of the flames is still a bit of a doozie.”

The lavender puppet nodded, “Yeah...you’re right. We’ve all been worried-”

Before she could finish, Riley pushed her down onto the table and held her in place.

“- _ SHIT _ ! What the fuck are you-”

“Shut up!” The red headed puppet strapped her arms down onto the table.

Snoozy’s sky blue eyes stared up at the larger puppet above her as her breathing increased. She wanted to scream for her mother, but her throat was tensed up too tightly. She opted for trying to get out of the restraints….to no avail. 

“Don’t struggle,” Riley started as she took a pair of surgical scissors out, “or you’ll ruin my setup.”

Her gloved hand grabbed onto the end of the smaller puppet’s sweater, and she soon began to cut the fabric off of her. Snoozy opened her mouth to protest, but closed it once no words came out. As soon as she closed it, her sweater was torn off of her body.

“Now that you’re prepped and settled in,” The larger puppet started as she replaced the scissors for a scalpel, “we’re ready to begin.”

The smaller puppet watched in shock and horror as the scientist plunged the blade into her bare fabric. This had to have been some sick dream she was having! No, not a dream - a fucking nightmare! Riley wouldn’t open something up that was still alive!

...would she?

Snoozy snapped out of her thoughts and let out a whimper as her fabric was stretched open. Two metal pins were placed into her sides - or rather, where her sides would have been when she was together. If she held her head up, she could get a decent view of her insides. Her small lungs inflated and deflated quickly, and her little heart was beating faster than a drum. The two puppets quickly made eye contact as Riley placed the scalpel down.

“What…” The lavender puppet started, “the  _ fuck _ are you doing to me…?!”

The redhead kept her eyes locked on the smaller puppet’s. All that came out of her mouth was one word - “Harvesting.”

With that, her gloved hands dug into her open cavity and began pulling her plush organs out. One by one, she placed them into a small bin that was on the smaller table. Tears began to fall out of Snoozy’s eyes as she witnessed the mutilation of her body. She was surprised she hadn’t died already… That soon changed as the scientist observed her for a moment.

“Two organs remain,” Riley noted, “with this brings ahead more pain…” Her voice trailed off as she reached down and grabbed her set of lungs. With a sharp tug, they popped out of place with ease. Snoozy began to gasp for air, much like a fish out of water. Her captor made eye contact with her one final time as she grabbed onto her heart, “Sweet dreams.” With that, she sharply ripped the fragile organ out of her body.

The light in Snoozy’s eyes faded as her body went limp. Her face had frozen into a fearful expression. It almost reminded Riley of a deer - a deer in headlights. 

The scientist shook her head as she tossed the heart into the same bin. She took the pins out of the puppet’s fabric and untied the restraints. Phase one was complete, now came the more challenging aspect. Her host walked her over to a different area of the lab.

Her gloved hand lifted a sheet up to reveal two more bodies. One was that of the farmer puppet, Winona, which had been impaled by a pitchfork when her area collapsed. Riley could imagine it - the smaller puppet pinned to the floor, bleeding out as she cried for help that never came. It almost brought a smile to her face just thinking about it.

The other puppet, a blue one with a ripped tank top, met a more tragic fate. Axel, the name that was in the records, had half of his body burned in the flames. From what the records showed, it appeared that he had been trapped under debris. Riley shook her head. Regardless of what they were like, she needed their bodies.

She scooped the two corpses up and carried them back to the main table. Once they were all side by side, she could get a better assessment of what parts needed to go where. Snoozy’s organs would be used, that was certain. Winona had the least amount of damage, so her body could be used as a base. Lastly, Axel’s could be used for patching areas up.

The scientist nodded as she noted all of this. This experiment would work perfectly. She couldn’t afford to fail.

She would prove to Mortimer that puppets could make puppets.


End file.
